


西装试衣间【中】🔞

by 16_Crystal_1113



Category: Nine Percent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 05:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18359237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/16_Crystal_1113/pseuds/16_Crystal_1113
Summary: 痞帅无赖总裁坤/西装高定设计师正“那就从做爱开始。”“我想试遍各种姿势，和你。”by      奶油薄荷





	西装试衣间【中】🔞

**Author's Note:**

> 痞帅无赖总裁坤/西装高定设计师正
> 
> “那就从做爱开始。”  
> “我想试遍各种姿势，和你。”
> 
> by 奶油薄荷

痞帅无赖总裁坤/西装高定设计师正

 

“那就从做爱开始。”

 

“我想试遍各种姿势，和你。”

 

by 奶油薄荷

——————————正文——————————

 

朱正廷只觉得自己的大脑一片空白，蔡徐坤浸在情欲之中的低哑声音性感到夺去了他的神智，泛着粉红的身子不由自主的绷紧，紧贴在朱正廷后背的人感受到了他的紧张，带着一层薄茧的手抚上了他的腰侧，惹得他一阵战栗。

 

“宝贝，是太久没被老公调教了吗。”

 

“怎么紧张的像个雏儿了。”

 

耳尖被调笑到发红的人不满于蔡徐坤的话，总觉得听上去像是个开过很多雏儿的老手，朱正廷心底争强的小人冒了出来，对着镜子里的蔡徐坤舔了舔嘴角道。

 

“我这个雏儿，可是哪里都紧。”

 

蔡徐坤看着镜子里塌下腰跪在地上一副浪荡姿态的朱正廷，仿佛看到了许久前床榻间被操到呻吟声支离破碎还偏偏要嘴硬撩自己的小妖精。

 

“是吗。”

 

朱正廷看着镜子里的蔡徐坤慢条斯理的脱下最后一件半遮在他上身的白色衬衫，继而从他塌下的腰间穿过，拉着袖口松松垮垮系了个活结。

 

两个人的目光毫无预兆的对上，蔡徐坤笑的痞气，好似当年在学校门口的巷子里为朱正廷大打出手前挑衅对手的模样。

 

蔡徐坤轻松一拉，缠在人手腕间的黑色领带绕着人的手腕滑落，两只终于得到释放的手无力的沿着镜子迅速下滑，蔡徐坤立刻伸出手捂他的额头以防撞到。

 

朱正廷心里一软，连带着整个人都软了，粘稠的体液顺着被操到不停颤抖的大腿根缓缓下滑，直至滑落到人的膝盖，最终滴在厚重的地毯里。

 

手心捂着人的额头揉了两下，蔡徐坤搂着朱正廷的腰贴上了他光滑的脊背，胡茬早已被剃干净却依旧有些刺人，吻轻轻落在朱正廷的脖颈，顺着人的下颚线一点点亲上去。

 

朱正廷心里砌成的高墙被蔡徐坤彻底推倒，露出了最温柔的一角。

 

他微微侧头，唇就这么紧贴上了蔡徐坤的。

 

蔡徐坤被朱正廷突如其来的主动弄的有些发懵，很快回过神来加深了这个吻，舌尖狠狠刺入人的口腔，硬生生逼出了几声带着呻吟的喘息，身下还未释放的欲望忍的他太阳穴突突直跳，一只手偏要作乱去挑逗朱正廷软垂着的性器上。

 

刚释放过的人哪里受得住这样的挑逗，整个人弓起腰往后缩，后背抵上了蔡徐坤，经受过训练的胸肌和腹肌让朱正廷感受的一清二楚，心里暗自嘀咕着这人什么时候强壮成了这样，还没想完就硬生生被下身传来的快感扯了回来。

 

“啊......别弄了...我刚刚才...”

 

蔡徐坤没停下手中的动作，反而将指腹用力擦过不时吐出淡白色液体的铃口，弄得朱正廷忍不住冒出几滴泪来，躲又无处可躲，只得缩在人怀里承受着过于强烈的快感。

 

“以前在床上被操到没东西可射还勾着我的腰喊用力的人，现在怎么退步了这么多呢？”

 

“看来我的大设计师，都把本事用到设计衣服去了。”

 

感受到被握在手里的性器一跳一跳又有了释放的兆头，蔡徐坤松开了手跪直身子，扶着自己硬到发疼的分身对准了还未完全闭合的穴口，腰一挺捅到了最深处。

 

“啊.....”

 

朱正廷被操到整个人抖了几下，大腿不住的打颤，夹的蔡徐坤额头青筋暴起，差点没交代进他的体内深处。

 

等着人稍稍适应了穴内巨物的尺寸，蔡徐坤这才用手揉捏起那两团软肉，将性器从紧致的小穴里退出几分，继而更狠的撞进去，顶的朱正廷呻吟声断断续续，为蔡徐坤平添了几分施虐欲。

 

“坤...坤坤...别顶那..啊....嗯啊....”

 

敏感点被带着弧度的粗大性器狠狠碾过去，朱正廷爽的蜷起圆润的脚趾，手向后无意识伸去想要抓住些什么，却被蔡徐坤一把扯住，骨节分明的手牵引着他向股间摸去。

 

粗大性器的抽插不停的带出蜜液，朱正廷的指尖被迫摸在了撑到没有一丝褶皱的穴口，羞耻感一下子汇聚在他的心头，拼命摇着头想缩回手，本就凭借着一条胳膊撑地，朱正廷此刻被剧烈的操弄顶的摇摇欲坠，身形一不稳就让蔡徐坤胯间的巨物又往里深了一分。

 

“啊....太深...嗯啊...太深了....我不要摸....哈啊....”

 

一句话被顶的喘息声断开了好几次，朱正廷只觉得蔡徐坤快要将性器钉进自己的身体里，头部一次一次擦过敏感的软肉，逼得朱正廷向后扬起脖子只能发出无声的呻吟，原本挡在蔡徐坤胯部和自己臀峰间的手也不知何时变成了掰开软肉的姿势，方便极了那人的顶弄。

 

“靠....”

 

蔡徐坤阴着眸骂了一句，一把拦起朱正廷的腰。他将膝盖跪在了朱正廷大开着的双腿之间，往前挪动着，与其说是靠近镜子，倒不如说是一下一下把朱正廷往镜子那里顶去。

 

小穴被巨物撑的满满当当，蔡徐坤稍稍退出就是更狠的深入，朱正廷被顶的一晃，又痛又爽的感觉逼着他不自主的一点点靠近镜子，直到被啃咬到红肿的乳头贴上了冰凉的镜面，冰的人一个哆嗦，下意识就往后躲。

 

“啊！不...不要....嗯啊.....坤....啊.....”

 

蔡徐坤如同一个经验充足的猎人，一步步把他的猎物逼进自己的陷阱里，满意的看着人带着害怕的眼神。

 

“呼....我的大设计师....”

 

穴肉争先恐后的吸附上来，夹的蔡徐坤头皮发麻，恨不得抵着人的花心操到人抖着亲他，哭着求饶。

 

“来测测我的尺寸好了，让我看看你的本领究竟有多大。”

 

朱正廷还未来得及反驳就感受到腰间突然被禁锢住，蔡徐坤伸出胳膊揽住他的腰，对着他的耳朵呼出热气，张口含住了那人的耳垂，继而是发疯般的顶弄。

 

直捣黄龙。

 

朱正廷此刻彻彻底底的明白了蔡徐坤把力气都憋到了这儿用。

 

“唔...哈啊...不行...啊...要捅穿了！...嗯啊...不要....别顶....啊....”

 

蔡徐坤低头喘着粗气在朱正廷漂亮的肩膀上啃咬下一个接一个的红痕，抬头看向镜子，撞进视线里的是朱正廷被快感卷袭到迷茫的样子，被亲到红肿的唇此刻大张着呼吸空气，被操弄到支离破碎的呻吟声从喉咙钻出来，眉头紧锁着的模样染满了情欲，眼尾是勾人的红。

 

蔡徐坤的喉结上下一动，瞬间如暴怒的狮子般释放了藏匿于灵魂深处的兽欲，粗大的性器在松软的小穴里又涨大了一圈，朱正廷的密处被撑的又酸又涨，忍不住带着哭腔求饶。

 

“嗯啊....哥哥...哥哥轻一点...哈啊...小穴要...嗯啊...要被撑坏了...唔...呜呜....不行了....求你....嗯啊....不要了....”

 

朱正廷紧闭着双眼承受着身后逼人发疯的快感，张口求饶的话零零碎碎，他实在无法清醒着表述完整，只得缩紧后穴讨好般让蔡徐坤更加爱他这具身躯一些。

 

可惜在蔡徐坤这里，有多爱，就会有多么疯狂的操弄。

 

朱正廷被顶撞的摇晃不定，忽然腰间力道一松，整个人软成一滩水要倒在地上，还没来得及歪斜就被胸前紧勒着的白衬衫拉在半空中，红肿的乳尖磨得发疼。

 

“唔啊......”

 

蔡徐坤看着朱正廷无力垂在地上强撑着的手，拉着衣服的手又添了几分力度，将人往上拽了拽，性器撤出直到只留头部时再次狠狠顶进去，直操弄的人在空中晃晃荡荡，全凭借着勒在胸前的白衬衫没有倒在地上。

 

朱正廷被顶的不停往前晃，又被蔡徐坤拉紧衣服毫不留情的拽回来，由着惯性不停将性器顶进最深处，逼得朱正廷直带哭腔。

 

“呜呜....放啊....放开我....太深了...嗯啊...我不行了.....”

 

蔡徐坤随着胯间的动作不时低声粗喘，伴着交合处咕叽咕叽的水声回荡在整个试衣间里。

 

而这间店的老板正被他亲手制作的衣服勒紧，以防被操到倒地，所谓的客户此刻正把他压在身下做的他连呻吟声都变得沙哑。

 

“嘶....你说你小时候学走路，是不是也是这么被绑着以防摔了。”

 

朱正廷大脑一片空白，只是下意识的换气，匀着呼吸，生怕就这么被操晕了过去。混混沌沌的看向了镜子，继而就是一声吸气，朱正廷看着镜子里的淫糜场面霎时间觉得血液都顺着向头顶窜去。

 

红肿的乳尖被白色衬衫半遮半掩，露出一圈红色的乳晕，晃得刺眼睛。胯间的性器因为被冷落而变成了紫红色，随着蔡徐坤的顶弄一下一下在空中前后摇晃着，打在了朱正廷自己的小腹上。

 

正在他看的出神之时，又是一记深顶，下意识的扬起脖颈呻吟，红艳的唇一张开晶亮的液体就顺着嘴角留下来，落在地毯里，同汗水交融。

 

“别走神啊我的大设计师。”

 

“来量量我的定制。”

 

胯部和臀峰一次次拍打在一起，朱正廷的两团雪白被撞的发红，直至令人脸红心跳的红弥漫开来，宛如待人采摘的水蜜桃，甜的令人发慌，藏匿于其中的还有禁忌的蜜穴，此刻咬紧了蔡徐坤的粗大一次次被撑满，撞得水蜜桃流出极为甜腻的蜜液，又带着满空气的甜味借助润滑的蜜液顶向更深处。

 

“唔....不行啊.....太深了....嗯啊...”

 

朱正廷的大腿根是肉眼可见的颤抖，好像下一秒就要跪不稳倒在地上，蔡徐坤却丝毫不为所动，反而腾出一只手去挑逗那人口中的软舌。

 

手指探进温热的口腔，翻搅着作乱，硬是撑的朱正廷前后两张小嘴都合不上。

 

“唔....啊....呜呜....嗯啊....”

 

白衬衫勒的朱正廷胸前磨成了淡红色，痛感和快感一齐涌来，冲的他只会发出嗯嗯啊啊的娇吟，再无半分力气去反驳。

 

小穴被操的松软，带出噗呲噗呲的声响，蜜液在交合处被挤出来，顺着白净的大腿内侧留下，在敏感的嫩肉上划出一道透明痕迹，痒得他夹紧双腿试图阻止这种感受，谁知蔡徐坤早已操的他双腿无法合拢，反倒夹得正在穴里抽插的人倒吸了一口气。

 

“你想把老公夹断吗...啧。”

 

朱正廷本就被操到情迷意乱，可蔡徐坤嘴里时不时吐出的荤话还是让他整个人哆嗦了一下，后穴好似不听使唤的夹紧，咬的那巨物动弹不得。

 

蔡徐坤抿紧了唇狠撞了一下，穴肉缠上来爽的他头皮发麻，他俯身揽住朱正廷的腰，整个人依靠在他的后背上。

 

“现在大设计师是不是可以告诉我。”

 

“测量的结果了？”

 

朱正廷好似刚刚被救上岸的溺水者，整个人呼吸急促，脸红的快要滴出血来，蔡徐坤可称为灼热的呼吸喷洒在他的颈窝，又激的人一抖，整个人绷紧了身子，听见蔡徐坤被夹的吸了口气才慌慌张张迫使自己放松下来。

 

后穴里被含着的性器硬的不行，朱正廷觉得自己好像在肚子里放了个什么东西一样，偏偏又被那东西折腾的爽利到双腿打颤。

 

“我....我量不出来......”

 

蔡徐坤勾起嘴角，在朱正廷漂亮的蝴蝶骨上留下一个深红色的吻痕，热气喷洒在那人皮肤上，还没来得及躲就被顶的往前一晃。

 

“嗯啊.....”

 

朱正廷觉得自己已经濒临崩溃，偏偏这会连去抚慰分身的能力都没有，蔡徐坤又偏偏挑着他脆弱的敏感点狠命冲撞，后穴的快感一点点累计，前端却憋的发疼，急得朱正廷直掉眼泪。

 

“我不行了....唔...别折腾我了好不好....坤....”

 

无论在什么情况下的撒娇都毫无疑问都是朱正廷专门应对蔡徐坤的杀手锏，蔡徐坤还是没躲过去，心里软了下来。

 

“我问什么，宝贝就乖乖回答什么，老公就帮你摸摸它，好不好？”

 

朱正廷带着泪胡乱的点点头，指尖无力的摁在地毯上，听到身后传来的一声轻笑，紧接着低哑的声音贴着他耳侧响起。

 

“老公操的你爽不爽?”

 

“嗯...啊...爽...好爽....”

 

“为什么让你这么爽呢?”

 

“因..因为...坤的好大....哈啊...撑得我好满...嗯...”

 

“哦...是吗。”

 

蔡徐坤舔了舔嘴角，满意的扶稳朱正廷的腰，停下了暴风雨般的攻势，异常温柔的顶着那处软肉捣弄起来，听着朱正廷喘着气吐露出细碎的呻吟。

 

“老公把宝贝操射好不好。”

 

朱正廷闻言整个人僵住，紧接着是铺天盖地的恐惧感袭了上来，逼得他不得不挪动跪红了的膝盖试图逃离那人的禁锢。

 

还没来得及逃避，蔡徐坤就已经抵着他的腰逼着他紧贴在镜面上。

 

冰凉的镜面上因两个人混乱交错的呼吸以及朱正廷的体温熏出一层薄薄的水雾，模糊了镜中樱桃红般的乳尖和被吻到红肿的唇。

 

身前是地狱，身后也是地狱。

 

朱正廷如是想。

 

蔡徐坤不满的看着身前的人走神，右手粗暴的卡住朱正廷的下巴，迫使他扬起满是红痕的脖颈，逼他看向镜子里同样淫乱的自己。

 

“呜....不要...我不要看.....”

 

此情此景，无论朱正廷再多做些什么都是欲拒还迎的把戏。

 

镜子里的人被操的熟了个透，雪白的肌肤浮了一层粉红色，胸前肿大的乳尖挺立在平坦的胸膛，顺着往下望去，视线掠过分明的腹肌便能看到因为被蜜液沾湿而变得的湿哒哒的耻毛。

 

红艳的唇微张，将蔡徐坤的手指含住，舌尖下意识的舔弄指腹的纹路，唾液顺着嘴角留下，看的蔡徐坤小腹一涨。

 

“啧。”

 

朱正廷听到了声响，微微睁开眼睛就看到镜子里的自己，心跳突然加速，快要蹦出胸膛，只一秒，他便死死闭上了眼睛。

 

“睁开。”

 

语气里是从未有过的坚定和命令。在人口腔里翻搅的手指被抽走，朱正廷大口大口呼吸着新鲜空气，随即被人卡住下巴抬起。

 

“好好看看自己被操熟的时候是个什么模样。”

 

朱正廷鬼使神差的睁开了紧闭的双眼，一下子同镜子里的人对视上，视线仿佛被定住，再也离不开半分。

 

漂亮到了极致，也诱惑到了极致。

 

这就是自己。

 

“看看我的宝贝有多漂亮。”

 

蔡徐坤挑眉看着朱正廷，眼里满是得意。这具堪称完美的身体属于他，并且是全身心属于他自己。

 

朱正廷从未见过如此的自己，即便是淫乱又放荡，眼睛浸满了情欲，眼尾被快感逼得染上深红，可望向人的眼底依旧是干干净净。

 

浪荡和纯洁都是他。

 

蔡徐坤被朱正廷迷离的眼神惹得呼吸一滞，眯着眼睛用肘弯抵住人的腰窝，推着朱正廷紧紧贴在镜面上。

 

红肿的乳尖最先感受到刺激的凉意，随即由神经蔓延至整个身体，朱正廷的下巴也硌在了镜面上，呼吸喷洒的地方很快漫了一层蒸汽。

 

“好好看看老公到底是怎么操你的。”

 

大手掐紧了人的腰侧，粗大性器猛的深入使交合处挤出不少蜜液，不停的撞击让两个人接触的地方都变得黏腻。

 

“啊....轻点啊...唔...疼...坤坤....啊...”

 

“究竟是疼哭的还是爽哭的。”

 

每一次抽插蔡徐坤都能感受到穴肉急急的缠上来，热切的挽留自己深埋进朱正廷体内涨的不行的分身。

 

蔡徐坤的指尖顺着朱正廷的腰侧来回划动，敏感地带突然被偷袭，朱正廷的呻吟声中又平添了几分娇。

 

“宝贝。”

 

“去亲亲镜子里的自己。”

 

朱正廷的大脑里轰的一声，目光汇聚在那镜中红艳的唇上，随着身后的顶弄胸前挺立的红豆被摩擦的发疼，可这阵阵痛感很快被快意淹没，他逞强咬紧了下唇生怕亲眼看着镜子里的自己也与自己一样卷进情事的浪潮里。

 

“乖，瞧瞧我的宝贝多漂亮。”

 

蔡徐坤的话给他下了情欲的蛊，朱正廷看着镜子里那双同样漫着水雾的眼睛出了神，试探的向前凑去，嘴唇贴上冰凉的镜面，和红艳的唇吻在一起，嘴角泄出喘息。

 

“妈的。”

 

令人血脉喷张的画面实打实的给了蔡徐坤一个重击，忍不住骂了句脏话，握紧了朱正廷的腰往自己胯上摁，恨不得将下面的囊袋也一并撞进去。

 

“哈啊...太深了...啊...轻点....哥哥...太大了...我撑不住了...唔....”

 

朱正廷被顶到了要命点，躲也躲不掉，脸上尽是被快感逼到濒临崩溃的神色，在情欲的海上起伏时无意瞥见了镜子中的淫糜，几乎是下意识的，朱正廷伸出了深红色的舌尖一挑。

 

“哈啊.....”

 

冰凉的镜面升温，朱正廷丝毫没有意识到自己在做什么。

 

红肿的唇贴紧了镜子，舌尖灵活的同镜子里的人缠绵，浮在镜面上的蒸汽被软舌舔弄了个干净，朱正廷愈发嚣张，呻吟声一次次拔高，眼神里是彻彻底底的迷离。

 

“亲自己亲上瘾了？”

 

蔡徐坤看的眼睛发红，使坏的顶撞着朱正廷，高高翘起的性器摩擦在镜子上，留下一条透明的痕迹。

 

“坤...嗯啊...好深.....太快了...捅到底了啊..哈啊...”

 

“我的正正怎么这么浪了，是不是亲亲自己就能高潮了？”

 

朱正廷咿咿呀呀说不清楚，亲吻镜子里漂亮的人给了他难以置信的奇妙快感，一旦开了个头，就没有停下的迹象。

 

“唔...要坤才能...哈啊...才能射....”

 

“我好难受...啊...哥哥帮帮我....嗯啊....”

 

蔡徐坤向来言出必行，说要操射他就绝对不会心软打消自己的计划。朱正廷憋的难受，身后强烈的快感积攒到了最高点，逼得他整个人打颤，夹紧了深埋在穴里的性器哭的上气不接下气。

 

“坤...嗯啊...真的要...哈啊...要被操射了...”

 

“再深...啊...再深一点...好舒服...啊..要到了....呜呜...”

 

交合处的水声随着更猛烈的撞击越来越大，蔡徐坤对准了穴内的花心狠狠的捣弄，感受到紧挨着自己的朱正廷不住的颤抖，知道这人马上要高潮了便也不再为难，咬着人的耳垂粗喘着。

 

“老公射到宝贝的小穴里好不好。”

 

朱正廷哪里还能清醒的思考蔡徐坤的话，不断紧缩的小穴已经替他做了答复。蔡徐坤抿紧了唇在朱正廷的体内冲撞着，紧贴着那人的胸膛早已出了一层细汗。

 

抽插声在整个试衣间里回荡着，蔡徐坤不知道外面的人能听去多少，也不想去思考这些，只是用唇封住了朱正廷逐渐拔高的呻吟，搂紧了不住痉挛的人，将滚烫一股股射进了朱正廷的体内，激的人发抖。

 

密密麻麻的吻落在了朱正廷的唇上，脖颈上，肩上，烙下了专属于蔡徐坤的痕迹。两个人的呼吸混乱的交错在一起，唇间是抵死缠绵。

 

“蔡先生怎么这么厉害...”

 

“爽吗。”

 

朱正廷笑的魅惑，略微沙哑的声音依旧裹着甜腻。

 

“爽的要死过去。”

 

蔡徐坤抽出还埋在人穴内的性器，蜜液混着白浊一齐流出来，将身子下的地毯弄的脏乱不堪。朱正廷自然的搂紧了蔡徐坤的脖颈，被人打横抱起时腰还是不住的酸软。

 

“坤？”

 

“嘘.....别急。”

 

“这才刚刚开始呢。”


End file.
